The Box
by daydream53
Summary: They have to find it and get out but that is easier said then done. Can they do it... only this fanfic will tell! Not what you think!


HEY PEOPLE,

YES ITS THE SECOND TIME THIS HAS BEEN POSTED BUT FIXED SOME SPELLING STUFF!!!

I am a first time Writer (for tmnt) but long time reader!!

is it me or dose that sound very tv sales show... you know when people call in and are like fist time caller long time buyer...

or is it a raido show where its first time caller long time listener.... any why i hope you like it...

**READ ON AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Don't touch that." Leo hissed grabbing Mikey's shell and pulling him back away from the wall lined with chemicals. "You don't know what will happen and we don't need to be caught."

"Yeah shell for brains, lets grab and go." agreed Raph, glancing around the lab once more. "What are we looking for fearless leader?" Raph asked turning his attention to Leo.

"The box should be about this long," Leo held his three fingered hands a foot apart, "this tall," he shortened the gap to six inches, "and this wide." he said, leaving his hands at the six inch gap.

"Dude's explain to me again why we don't just ask?" questioned Mikey looking between Raph and Leo who sent the youngest brother a glare in response. " I was just asking." muttered Mikey putting his hands up in defense.

"Again." growled Raph smacking Mikey in the back of the head. The smaller turtle stumbled forward stopping himself before knocking a pile of papers off one of the desks.

"Guys, stop messing around. We have a job to do." Leo said pulling open another drawer. The other two nodded and went to searching.

A few minutes later Mikey let out a shrill cry from the corner of the room. "I found it." he cheered pulling up a large purple box. Raph and Leo slipped around the room to where the smaller turtle stood. Leo pulled the purple box from Mikey's hands, examining it closely.

"This looks like it's it." He stated lowering it from his face.

"How do you know?" asked Raph, snatching the box away from Leo. There was a loud crashing that echoed through the room as the contents of the box shifted slamming into its colorful mettle sides. The group fell silent listening for any approaching feet.

"And I am the dumb one." smirked Mikey, dodging Raph's flying fist.

Leo shook his head and silently grabbed the box back from Raph. "Let's go." he ordered stepping between the two fighting brothers. Mikey and Raph nodded before the three split up weaving there way back through the room to the designated exit. Leo was the first to slip through the door, followed by Mikey then Raph.

"Hey what are you doing?" shouted a voice from down the hall.

"Run." yelled Mikey taking off at top speed away from the angry voice.

"Get back here with that." the voice spoke again, chasing after the group.

"Move, move, move." said Leo, bring up the rear of the three turtle stampede.

"Come on." grunted Raph following close to Mikey. "There gaining on us."

"Will you three stop running." the voice yelled again, jumping forward grabbing Leo by the ankles and dragging him down.

"Mikey cetch." Leo yelled tossing the box through the air before hitting the ground with a thud. Mikey grabbed the flying box out of the air and tucked it under is arm for safe keeping.

"Leo." cried Raph, slowing down to go back.

"Raph we have to keep going." yelled Mikey, glancing back at his slowing brother. Raph nodded picking up speed, and not looking back..

"Come back here." the voice said, as the figure gained on the two remaining turtles. "I am not going to hurt you."

"Yeah right." hissed Raph. A second later he was dragged down by the figure. "Go Mikey you;re almost there." he called as he hit the floor.

"Come on Mikey, just stop running." the voice yelled, jumping up from the ground, to run after the last remaining brother.

"Never." yelled the youngest brother, diving through the doorway and slamming the door shut behind him. The figure crashed in to the wooden blockade, that divided the two.

"Open this door Mikey." the voice said slamming their hand on the door. "You cant stay in there for ever. Just tell me what you broke."

"All right Donny, you win." said Leo, knocking lightly on Mikey's bedroom door. "Come on out Mike." Mikey opened the door with a small groan, in front of him stood all three of his older brothers.

"We were so close." he grumbled, handing the box back to its rightful owner.

"What did you three break?" asked Donny, opening the tool box to check that every thing was still in its rightful place.

"I wasn't me." shouted Mikey, putting his hands up in defense. Donny raised his nonexistent eyebrows obviously unconvinced.

"For once he's telling the truth." Said Raph, taking another swing at Mikey.

"Raph and I got in to a fight and kind of broke the heater, while you were at the junk yard." explained Leo rubbing the back of his bald head.

"How did you possibility do that?" asked Donny eyebrows still raised.

"Oh I can answer that one." cried Mikey taking off down the hall to the living room, the other three brothers exchanged look and followed the hyper turtle. "Ok, so Raph and Leo were going at it like they all ways do." Mikey started standing in the middle of the room. "Leo was all 'blah blah blah blah' and Raph was all 'gggggrrrrr mumble mumble'." Mikey jumped from one spot to another pretending to be both the red and blue turtle.

"Blah Blah Blah?" Donny whispered glancing at his older brothers.

"I guess we should be happy he remembers anything." reminded Raph, all three laughing.

"It must from hitting his head all the time." Added Leo. The thee exchanged amused glances, before returning there attention back to the orange turtles, epic version of what happened.

"Then Leo was like 'I am leader'." Mikey continued either ignoring or not noticing his brothers', side conversation. "Raph got his angry look on, you know the one the says I am angry hear me roar and and was all 'yell yell yell'. Then Leo was all ' I am not doing this' and turned away. Well not much of a shocker that made Raph even angrier, so he grabbed one of his sais and through it at Leo." Mikey pulled back his arm holding an invisible sais. Mikey then swung his arm jumped forward, and ran across the room, pretending to be what the brothers could only guess was the flying object. "And then crashed in to the heater." Mikey ended pointing to the heating system.

"If it was just Leo and Raph who broke the heater, then why did you help them break into my lab, Mikey?" questioned the family genius, still watching his younger brother.

"I was bored." Mikey said shrugging his shoulders, Donny nodded examining the damage.

"Why did you not just call me?" Donny asked looking at his two older brothers.

"We didn't want to bug you." Leo said sheepishly keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah Einstein, you just seemed busy." Raph explained shifting from foot to foot.

"Here is what is going to happen." Donny started. " I am going to take in the damage and then if its needed we are going to go to the junk yard. By the looks of it we are going to be at out for a while. Then, when we get back you are going to help me fix the damage." Donny looked at his guilty looking older brothers. "And you two get to do my chores for the next two weeks, you can split them how you like." The Leo and Raph mumbled and nodded looking any where but at purple turtle.

"Have fun with that dudes." laughed Mikey turning to walk back to his designated bed room.

"Hold it Mikey." said Donny, "You're coming too." Mikey spun around to face his youngest older brother, with a mix of shock and pout on his face. "You might have not have had anything to do with the damage to the heater, but you did break in to my Lab."

"Ddoonnnnyy." wined Mikey, his lip curling down into a pout. Donny turned to the damaged heater ignoring his younger brother.

"Don't even try Mike." laughed Leo, placing a hand on the other turtles shoulder.

"Yeah bro, just be happy you don't have to do his chores." added Raph, watching Donny play with the heater.

Master Splinter stood in his door watching his sons converse about the broken heater. A smile played across his lips, as they made their way across their home to the exit. Mikey looked back into the room his eyes landing on the entrance of there fathers room, a sad smile played across his face. "Come on Mike." said Raph as he threw an arm around Mikey's shoulder, dragging him closer to the exit of there home.

"You think he is watching us?" asked Mikey quietly, looking sadly at the ground.

"Every minute of every day, Bro." said Leo nudging Mikey from his other side. All four brothers glanced back at the empty door way to there fathers bedroom. Master Splinter smile grew as the brothers exited the home, and Leo yelling "Mikey's it." As the sound of laughing and foot steps faded, Splinter knew they were going to be fine. There was a shimmer of light, as the large rat retreated back in to his bedroom.

* * *

If any one was wondering master splinter has passed away in the fic.... i know it is sad but i thought it would make a good ending at the time...

I am not a big fan of the ending but i hope you liked it. The end seems strange to me so REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

I started to type the start where they get out of the lab then i had no idea what to do so it dose not connect very welll...

let me know what you think. and My raph talk is not so good too....

and one more thing i am a **_HORRABLE SPELLER_**!!!!!! Like no joke i am one of the worst in the world so **_let me know if you see problems._**

THANKS FOR READING!!!!!

REVIEW!!! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! good bad i dont care just tell me what you think... Flames will be used to spark ideas!!!

LOVE,  
DayD.


End file.
